


Dreadnought

by morr6705



Category: Warhammer 40.000, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Fem Bakugou Katsuki, Gen, Izuku is badass, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Nezu is pretty crazy, Tall Midoriya Izuku, Tall Uraraka Ochako, U.A. is a University (My Hero Academia), for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morr6705/pseuds/morr6705
Summary: The world faces grave dangers in this new age of quirks as the forces of chaos and those that would seek humanities destruction amass. The angels programme stands separate from the hero course, these aspirants must face fire and fury to become the humanities saviours.





	Dreadnought

**Author's Note:**

> Word of warning my knowlage of 40k is spotty at best and facts/figures will be bent to fit the narative, don't hate all I do is paint, otherwise this is the Idea of how op space marines are in any narative even if I severly nerf them. cool, please enjoy.

Uraraka was certain of one thing only going into the UA entrance exam, she was going to stick out like a sore thumb with her towering height of six and a half feet. standing at just under two meters tall she lamented the fact.

It made sense of course, spending nearly 16 years of her life dipping between zero gravity environments tended to stretch people out, thankfully with all the working out helping her parents construction company with and without her quirk had filled her out with some muscle so she didn’t look like a complete flagpole.

Gritting her teeth in determination she stepped forward to meet her destiny.

Only to trip over someone under her feet who let their presence be known in an indignant screech, are those grapes_? Kinda hard to see from up here. _

With her hands tucked into her coat pockets she had no time to arrest her impending sore chin. Closing her eyes on instinct she braced herself. _Not like anyone could catch me anyway._ Came her mental sigh.

Only the impact never came instead a vice like grip latched onto her shoulder before practically lifting her back to her feet. Slowly she looked up at her saviour. _Holy crap-buckets he’s even taller than me! _True enough the man stood way above seven-foot-tall with shoulders broader than Endeavours’.

With the sun behind him she could only make out the general silhouette of his head and shoulders highlighted in a slight tinge of green.

“I hope I didn’t grip you too hard miss, be bad luck to fall before an exam.” the man’s voice was deep, and gritty, almost military in the way he addressed her.

The man promptly strode forwards again leaving her behind the crowd parting before his massive frame like the red sea.

_Well expectation shattered I suppose I wonder how many other giants there are here. _Rubbing the spot where her saviour had latched on, his grip had been a mix of strong and yet strangely relaxing almost reassuring. _like a You Can Do It! Vibe._

Realising she had spent too long lost in thought the young woman strode forward to where her destiny awaited.

The written test was a reasonable challenge for one Midoriya, hours of study hunched over a tiny desk in his accommodation block proving fruitful

Where he truly hoped to exceed was the practical exam, while the basic principle changed yearly to stop cheating, the famous injury count stayed scarily high, and the waver they had to sign was proof that UA really didn’t hold back.

Soon enough they were herded into various changing rooms by “_Snipe! The wild western hero!”_

Fanboyism aside Midoriya quickly stripped from his custom school uniform, none of the others would fit him, getting into a green and black striped tracksuit that was designed to keep up with his body courtesy of Mrs Bakugou as an apology after Katsumi had blown up his last one after a heated “fight”.

Moving on through to the auditorium, the last stop before the busses, he found his seat next to the only other hero hopeful from Aldera’s hab block one Katsumi Bakugou, their relationship had been a strange one, both should have been quick favourites for their powerful quirks, however his giantism combined with Bakugou’s famously short fuse and the social awkwardness that seemed genetic in any of the Midoriya line led to the two being lumped together more than they cared to admit. But that was neither here nor there, Bakugou being able to wail on Mt Midoriya as he was sometimes referred to had tempered rage somewhat, and that had in turn helped Midoriya escape some of his family curse.

“Finally, Deku, decided to turn up up did ya? What were too busy autograph hunting or something?”

C-come on Kacchan I have some self-control.” Came the wail as Mt Midoriya squeezed himself into two seats after moving the arm rest out the way “besides I’ll get plenty of time once I get top score” a competitive gleam shining in his green gaze.

“What! No one’s getting first place but me ya big oaf! Ya got that!”

The two had always been that way. competition was firmly ground in their nature; it had been the same with their mothers back when they were their age.

At that particular moment Present Mic chose to walk on stage the spotlight glinting off his shades giving in Present Mic’s professional opinion a ‘cool look’.

“ALL RIGHT LISTNERS LETS GET THIS THING MOVING! CAN I GET A YEAH” came the hero’s call hoping for a reaction.

Izuku glanced at Katsumi, Katsumi glanced at Izuku. “YEEEEEAAAAAH!”

“THAT’S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR LISTNERS!” was Mic’s now even more hyped response. “for today you’re facing off against our” (pause for deep breath) “ROBOTS OF DESTRUCTION, YEEAAH!”

“these babies can pack a punch! and to show how much punch they have a point system!” In response the screen behind Mic lit up with three images each robot looking meaner than the last.

“You have each been assigned—”

Both Izuku and Katsumi turned to each other once again.

“So which battle centre are you in Oaf?” came Katsumi’s not whisper.

“B, yourself?” came Izuku’s slightly more whisper

“F, Damn I was looking forward to crushing you!”

“Guess they don’t want people who know each other working together”

“EXCUSE ME!” cut through whatever Katsumi was going to say in reply. “But on the pamphlet, it clearly states there are four villain types, if this a mistake on UA’s part it reflects badly, as the most prominent University, UA should hold better standards.”

The spotlight now focused on a tall _by normal standards _serious looking young man in spectacles.

“And another thing, you two at the back your whispering is very distracting please silence yourselves and take this seriously!”

“All right examiner number 7111, thanks for raising that point, the answer is the zero pointer, which is kind of ironic, it’s a super dangerous baddie, that unless you enjoy full body casts, you had best avoid!” came Mic’s reply to which the boy did a near 90 degree bow and sat down again, unaware of the literal death by explosion Izuku was holding back.

“ALL RIGHT LISTNERS, THAT’S IT FROM ME, NOW FOR SOME CHOICE WORDS, THE SCHOOL MOTTO, GO BEYOND, **PLUSS ULTRA!**”

“PLUSS ULTRA!” Came the resounding cheer.

“THAT’S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR! GO GETTEM!”

The ride to the battle centre was cramped, fellow students pressed up against the glass to make way for the two giants in the vehicle.

With a glance above the sea of people he spotted, the head and upper body of the girl he caught earlier similarly elevated above the sea of people. “Should at least get her name, kinda forgot in the momen--” clamping his mouth shut when he felt a strong tug at his elbow.

It was the serious boy from the auditorium.

“Are you going over to distract her as well?” the boy questioned, eyes completely hidden by a lens flair, adding to his serious appearance even further.

“Umm n-no, you’ve gotten it all wrong, I-I was just going to—”

“STAAARRRRT!” came Mic’s scream from the watch tower.

Using the chance to escape the steadily growing uncomfortable situation Izuku bounded off into the arena his body emanating a dull greyish glow as his quirk finally came into gear, leaving the rest of the competitors staring at the cracked concrete foot prints he had left behind.

“What are you all standing gawping for there are no countdowns in real life! MOVE IT!”

Izuku now leading the pack, came had come across his first Target, a 1 pointer, the machine looked built for mobility. Essentially a lightly armoured set of wheels, balancing an armoury of weaponry likely set to stun and debilitate the attackers.

It mattered little as Izuku’s, now armoured shoulder, smashed both it and him through the wall of the fake shop front.

As the dust from the impact, the sound of hydraulic pistons and heavy metal footsteps could be heard before a pair of bright red lenses glared out from the shadows of the new hole.

“SIX MINUTES LEFT!” Came Mic’s cry, deafening most of the examiners again.

Inside a specially designed monitoring room a set of figures sat watching the progress as the exam went on.

“Seems we have an interesting batch, despite this year leaning quite heavily on mobility and reconnaissance we do have quite the diversity between quirks leading the top twenty scorers.”

“Do we have to have so many injuries I don’t enjoy running from Recovery Girl when she finishes her rounds”

“All part of the process my friends, all part of the process.” The rest of the ensemble visibly shivered at that particular comment from the principal.

“Nezu sir, you might want to take a look at this, I don’t recall approving any of these support items the leader of arena B is using.” Came a voice from the corner at a screen displaying a green haired giant wearing light power armour, wielding what appeared an extremely large rifle, except it was firing what looked to be soda can sized ammunition.

“Ahh thankyou Power Loader, however that is the quirk of one Izuku Midoriya. On the registry its listed under the name of Astartes, an interesting mix of mutation and emitter, Quite destructive as you can see.”

A manic glint had entered the principal’s eyes. “of course, you all understand I why I want to get my paws on him, since he seems to be living up to his reputation.”

Again, the staff on hand shifted away from the rodent in discomfort.

Back on the ground, Uraraka was quite pleased with herself, by floating up to observe the city scape, she had been able to quickly identify the largest groups of bots and had immediately pushed off towards them, now with a score of over 40 points, she could feel her budget breakfast making its self-known, still she could stomach a few more robots before she hit her limit.

That was until the very ground started shaking and the nearby buildings started to topple. She found herself staring at the newly emerging form of the zero pointer as it rained all sorts of weaponry down on the street below. Now sprinting along with the rest of the horde of students trying to escape their imminent demise, she managed to get a proper look over her shoulder at the thing.

Two massive sets of tank treads served as the base while the torso stood a further 20 meters up into the air, affixed were a set of arm bristling with weaponry, and another 10 meters added for its head, its sensory lenses flaring in the dust filled chaos it had brought upon the arena.

For the second time today Uraraka felt small, so distracted by the colossus of machinery that she failed to dodge the now falling concrete that had been blown up in the monster’s initial attack. A piece landed on her back leg completely crushing the bone and trapping her in place.

_Its over_ despair flooded Uraraka’s mind despite the extreme pain she was in, either the robot would crush her or she somehow survived but never walked again. “HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEONE! HELP!”

Izuku was doing well, his armour had taken the brunt of any attacks leaving him completely unharmed, he hadn’t overstrained his quirk summoning ordnance too quickly, so yeah at around 60 points he was feeling confident in his performance.

His armour detected the vibrations before he did, auto sense, flashing warnings direct into his brain allowing him the opportunity to brace and keep steady, loud explosions and screams could be heard from two or so streets down. “_What could do that kinda damage, Kacchan is in a completely different arena? The zero pointer, someone could be hurt“ _coming out of his half-mumbled thoughts he quickly made his way to the source of the screams.

It was a warzone, bodies sprinting past him, fires blazing from the robotic corpses as the air was filled with dust and the specialised rubber bullets of the robots.

“HELP ME!”

“_Shit!_ _Scan for life forms now!_” the inside of his head gear lit up in bright orange as his quirk powered up one of the suits many functions. “There!” it was the tall girl from earlier.

With that he sprung forwards suit aiding his movements, the display guiding him through the low visibility area, nearing the now barely conscious girl. The size of the robot meant that bolt rounds wouldn’t be enough, so he discarded the Stalker Bolter he had been wielding. Kneeling down and placing his hands round the edge of the concrete block trapping her.

His muscles bulged, and rippled in effort as he strained against it, but even his impressive base strength wasn’t enough to shift the piece, and the carapace armour didn’t provide a big enough boost to lift it. _Damn! I’m going to have to force shift armour variation_.

With that he straightened up before bellowing at the top of his lungs “VARIANT, TERMINATOR!”

Again, dull grey light started emanating from his body as his previous armaments dispersed. All the while the ominous rumbling from the zero pointer came closer and closer.

In the observation deck, several teachers were in a state of panic as they watched the zero pointer raise a massive fist in preparation for an earth-shattering punch.

“Shit! Nezu stop the test they’re gonna frickin die!”

“Power loader shut that thing down now!”

“Mic! destroy that thing before it kills them.

Nezu simply sat and watched before raising a paw to silence his co-workers. Everyone in the room immediately froze. “Gentlemen and lady, please observe.”

Izuku felt the familiar sense of security as bulky Adamantium and Plasteel plates locked in place as the Terminator armour formed around his frame, connecting to the black carapace that allowed such deft control, his mind flood with information from auto-sense, before settling back into place.

Already feeling the extreme fatigue that came with Force Shifting any of the armaments his quirk afforded, hands now armoured in massive gauntlets, gripped into the concrete block, inner electronics lit up as hydraulics groaned into life, amplifying his strength to an insane degree, hardened fingertips digging into the material easily, with a heave he twisted and flung the block away.

Warnings directly fed into his brain made him crouch over the girl’s prone form on instinct, body bracing to take the oncoming blow from the zero pointer.

Back in the observation room, the onlookers stared in horror as the metal fist of the zero-pointer hurtled towards the two, highlighted by their heat signatures through the dust. The fist smashed down directly onto the boy’s armoured back sending a massive shockwave that blew away anything blocking the view.

Almost in slow motion the teachers watched as the fist folded in on itself around the boy’s frame, metal crumpling like wet paper. _He barely budged!_

“Well that about does it for today I think!” came Nezu’s chipper tone relishing in the sheer dumbfounded look on his underlings faces.

“STOOOOOOPP”

Izuku registered the call as he let his quirk began to fade, not that he could keep it up any longer, man that really took it out of him, in fact right here seemed pretty peaceful._ just a quick nap wouldn’t hurt right._ And with that thought his eyes closed.

That was how recovery girl found the two, in the midst of the robotic wreckage a small crowd come to observe the would be smear on the pavement. The boy’s body was locked out ridged, holding him in place even in unconscious, his face though looked at peace, body crouched over the giant girl in protecting her from the wreckage around them.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing...Uuuhhh I tend to splurge my ideas so writing is sporadic, also broke my wrist so other fic was delayed, currently bouncing multiple fic ideas around in my noggin so expect them at some point cos im experimenting which story I enjoy more and which you guys enjoy so yeah, if you have the time please leave some feed back and maybe check out my other peice otherwise yeah hope you guys enjoyed.


End file.
